


Flufftober #16: Always

by NeelyO



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Broadway RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Flufftober, M/M, Moving In Together, Puppies like to play, vague reference to the pandemic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeelyO/pseuds/NeelyO
Summary: Stephen and Cam take a moment in their new apartment. Auggie brings a smile.
Relationships: Stephen Christopher Anthony/Cameron Hobbs
Comments: 8
Kudos: 2
Collections: Flufftober2020, Neely's Flufftober 2020





	Flufftober #16: Always

Stephen tucked himself into Cameron’s side, wrapping his arms around his partner’s waist. Standing in the middle of the living room, looking out the windows at the twilight shimmering on the building across the street, he felt at peace. For the first time in—how long? He didn’t even know. But however long it had been, he was _home._ _They_ were home. Together.

“There are so many boxes,” Cam sighed. 

“We’ll get to all of them. We have time.”

“Seems like there’s actually nothing but time right now,” Cam said softly.

Stephen knew Cam had been hit hard by not getting to have a proper end to his tour. They’d been enjoying their time together so much that sometimes Stephen forgot the reason they were together right now.

Before he could say something encouraging, Auggie careened around a corner from the bedroom, yipping at some ball of dust or something, and crashed into the boxes closest to the kitchen. He fell back on his haunches and shook his head like a cartoon character. His ears flipped and then flopped.

Stephen and Cam turned to each other, speechless, then looked back at Auggie, who was up again and racing toward them at top speed. With a laugh they both dropped to the floor to start some wrestling.

Bringing Auggie into their family had been the absolute best decision. When things were feeling even just a little bit off, he always managed to bring the needed laughter or the snuggles. The boxes really could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> It's Flufftober! I'm doing what I can to get little balls of fluff out into the world this month.


End file.
